


Island of the Night

by Inked_Doodles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: On the island of Berk, everyone believes that Night Furies are a rare, nearly non-existent species. However, Toothless knows there are more of his kind out there. Meanwhile, on a distant island called Oceanna, Night Furies are being bred and raised. To the breeders' knowledge, the dragons' unique traits are ordinary. Toothless sets of on a quest to find his species. What will happen when he leaves the newfound island to go home? Will his new friends come with, or is he destined to be alone?





	1. Dragons of Oceanna

**Author's Note:**

> This story was reposted from Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to check it out! Kudos and feedback are, as always, welcomed!  
> [NOTE: Not all Night Furies are black! If you have a problem with that, please do not read the story!]

Alpha Male: Blaze - black and red male with amber eyes

~.~.~.~

Alpha Female: Cinder - gray female with calm blue eyes

~.~.~.~

Beta Dragons:

Shakira - black female with purple swirl markings and amethyst eyes

Itch - black and white male with red eyes

Blu - black and blue female with dark blue, almost purple eyes

Curiol - black and purple female with stone-gray eyes

Thunderstrike - white female with white to pink ombre paws/ears; ruby red eyes

Chrome - metallic silver male with icy blue eyes

Dazzle - black male with cyan and yellow neon/glow-in-the-dark dots and glowing green eyes

Fierce - russet female with black eyes

Hollow - black male with white rings on shoulders and tail; purple eyes

Deadfoot - white male with black feet, wings, and tail-tip; red eyes with black drips down his face

Fang - white female with a black chest, neck, and belly; red eyes

Shatter - black female with cyan glow-in-the-dark bones; bright yellow eyes

Cynth - black female with ombre purple paws and violet eyes

Quill - black male with red quills; yellow eyes

Fuchsia - metallic purple male with golden eyes

Golden - shiny white male with golden eyes

Hurricane - dark gray female with a white swirl on chest; golden eyes

Nyx - dark black female with dark gray eyes

Matthias - black male with yellow eyes

Raven - night-black female with shiny black eyes

Gentrey - white male with pale gray eyes

Illumina - black female with shimmering gold stripes and gold eyes

~.~.~.~

Omega Dragons:

Nessie - black female with bright blue bolt markings and cyan eyes

Ego - white male with pink, yellow, and cyan dots on back and face; wide sky-blue eyes

Frost - pale gray male with darker flecks, black wing-tips, and dark blue eyes

Zara - brown female with cream ombre legs and cheek-mask; amber eyes

Shade - dark gray male with blue eyes

Zia - white female with black paw and tail stripes and silver eyes

Seth - pale gray male with white eyes

Spazz - white male with purple ears, neon green paws, and cyan tail stripes; violet eyes

Splotch - black and white female with splashes of orange and mint-green eyes

Angel - pale yellow female with golden eyes and feathery wings

Xander - pale blue male with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Nima - black male with white splotches and purple eyes


	2. Riders of Oceanna/Guests

Oceanna Island Riders:

|Catheryn - short woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes (19 y.o.)

Trainer of: Cinder, Itch, Thunderstrike, Chrome, Dazzle, Fierce, Shatter, Cynth, Quill, Fuchsia, Golden, Hurricane, Matthias, Ego, Zara, Seth, Zia, Spazz, Splotch, and Xander

|Douglas - lanky blonde man with green eyes/golden brown flecks (19 y.o.)

Trainer of: Blaze, Shakira, Blue, Curiol, Hollow, Deadfoot, Fang, Nyx, Raven, Nessie, Frost, Shade, Gentrey, Nima, Illumia, and Angel

~.~.~.~

Guests:

|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - tall and skinny man with messy brown hair and green eyes (26 y.o.)

Rider of: Toothless - black male with striking yellow eyes

|Astrid, from Berk - short, curvy woman with ruffled blonde hair and blue eyes (27 y.o.)

Rider of: Stormfly - blue Deadly Nadder with yellow eyes; female


	3. Prologue

The moon glowed brightly over Berk. In the heart of the village, a single black Night Fury tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling incomprehensibly. After flopping over several times and still not becoming comfortable, Toothless snapped his yellow eyes open.

He rose, stretching his front paws and arching his back. A quiet, content purr rolled out of his mouth. The dragon, seemingly focused on a task, started toward the heavy wooden door. At that very moment, a groan and the sound of fabric shifting sounded behind him. Startled, Toothless whipped his head back, making sure Hiccup had not woken up.

When the male dragon was sure that his friend would not stir from his slumber, he started back toward the door. Placing a paw on the metal handle, he carefully and silently opened the sliding door. The cool night air hit him, and he shuddered. Quietly shutting the door behind him, Toothless trotted down the hill, eyes fixed on a spot in the distance.

Toothless soon arrived at his destination, a tall hill beside the cozy village. At his position, he could see the ocean that went on for miles. The dragon could just barely spot the green island on the horizon. He sat silently, gazing at it.

After a small frame of time had passed, he tipped his head back and let out a high-pitched call. It echoed over the still, dark water, sending shivers down Toothless's spine. He lowered his head and resumed staring, waiting in silence for a reply.

He sat for a while, growing anxious. Standing, the young Night Fury turned to leave. After he had traveled partway down the hill, he froze. A single eerie shriek drifted through the shadows to Berk. There were more of his kind.


End file.
